The present invention relates to the new and distinct, hardy, herbaceous, perennial Hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Cherry Cheesecake’ hybridized by Clarence H. Falstad, III in the summer of 2009 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The new plant, originally labeled #F9-34-01-09, is from a cross between a proprietary hybrid #F7-152-03 (not patented) as the female or pod parent times the proprietary seedling identified as #07-155-05 (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. Both parents have a complex mixture of species in them, most likely including at least the species: moscheutos, coccineus and laevis. Hibiscus ‘Cherry Cheesecake’ was first asexually propagated in 2011 by both stem cuttings and sterile tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.